


.profound.

by lidercfeny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercfeny/pseuds/lidercfeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egyperces Destiel egy fogadás margójára. A megadott szavaknak kellett szerepelnie a ficben: trenchcoat, Impala, borosta, karácsonyi manó, jávorszarvas, ketchup, single man tear. Spoilereket tartalmaz a 8., 9., 10. évadból.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.profound.

\- Dean, lehet egy kérdésem? – Hangja reszelős visszhangot vert a csendes szobában. Reggel volt már, vagy még csak hajnal? Azt sem tudta, mióta van itt ebben a légüres térben, ebben a furcsa békességben, vett-e levegőt az elmúlt percekben. A plafonról az árnyak egyre lejjebb kúsztak, vagy csak a szeme káprázik az álom és az ébrenlét határán? Fülét a takaró lágy suhogásának zaja csapta meg, és nyakán végigszánkázott a hideg, amikor a mellette fekvő másik test közelebb hajolt és rálehelt, apró, nem létező csókokat suttogva bőrébe.  
\- Mondd csak – hallatszott Dean fáradt hangja, immáron közvetlenül az arca elől. Még érezte a férfi borostáját az állához érni, majd forró ajkak fedték be az övéit. Száraz, lassú érintések voltak ezek, nem követelő, hévtől és vágytól lüktetőek, nem olyanok, mint amilyeneket egy órával ezelőtt osztottak meg , alighogy kiszálltak az Impalából. Nincs szex a kocsiban! Ez Dean szabálya volt. Cas sosem értette, hogy ő miért nem részesülhet a hátsó ülés gyönyöreinek megtapasztalásában, mikor már annyi ember megfordult ebből az okból az autóban, de Dean azt mondta, hogy ez más, és Cas nem is firtatta tovább a kérdést. Majd mikor azok a zöld szemek megbabonázva pillantottak rá, Dean ujjai pedig megragadták a trenchcoatot, hamar kitöröltek minden gondolatot, maguk után hagyva a szükséget, hogy minél előbb érjenek fedett helyre, az aktuális motelszobába, a bunkerbe. Haza. Ez a szó is olyan fura volt neki. Egy volt angyalnak, aki évmilliókat töltött egy helyen, ami nem volt az otthona, és amit két bátor fiú, férfi, hős mellett talált meg a földön, és végül hosszú évek keserves harca után az egyikük karjaiban. – Csak nem elkalandoztál? – prüszkölt fel a férfi, kezeivel végigszántva Castiel haját.  
\- A felém mutatott viselkedésed meglehetősen rombolja a koncentrációm.  
\- Még több ilyen romantikus mondat, Cas, és legközelebb téged is befizetlek arra a nyálas musicalre, amit Sam és Jody láttak a múlt héten. Jézus.  
\- Dean…. – A szemei keresve fúródtak az övéibe. Mindig így volt. Az első pillanattól kezdve egymáshoz húzta őket valami erő, bár Cas már elég rég nem hitt az eleve elrendeltetésben, hogy Isten itt van és valamit is okkal tesz, hogy ami végleges, az megváltoztathatatlan. Pont az előtte pár centivel csillogó szempár gazdája mutatta meg neki, hogy van választás. Hogy nem a sors, hanem az ember számít, hogy létezik szabad akarat. Castiel lehunyta szemeit, és hirtelen megcsókolta őt.  
\- Cas,…Történt... történt valami?  
\- Single man tear.  
\- Hogy?  
\- Ez a darab neve. Megnézhetnénk együtt, egy karácsonyi manó a főszereplő, aki kitaszíttatott a Télapó gyárából és egzisztenciális krízistől vezérelve egy jávorszarvas csordában talált menedékre.  
\- Huh. Mi van a mai színházakkal? A Hamlet már nem menő? – Dean gyöngéden Cas mellkasára tette a fejét. A férfi átölelte, és beszívta a másik jellegzetes illatát. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ez lesz a sorsa. Hajnal és reggel határán, álom és ébrenlét határán, két apokalipszis között együtt lenni Dean Winchesterrel, a leggyönyörűbb lélekkel, akinek minden porcikája megsokszorozta és visszaverte az isteni teremtés lényegét és csodáját.  
\- A mennyben egyszer találkoztam Shakespearrel. Elég arrogáns figura volt és mindenkivel a zöldségek és a gyümölcsök helyes kategóriáinak kapcsán vitázott.  
\- Még szerencse, hogy sosem evett ketchupot.  
\- A ketchup… nem zöldség?  
\- Cas, kérlek, ne beszélj többet. – Dean befúrta magát a nyakszirtjéhez, légzése forró hullámokban körözött a bőrén. – Nem akartál valamit kérdezni? – Cas egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Mit akart tőle kérdezni? Mindent. Boldog-e vele? Az angyallal, aki elbukott? A mostani emberrel, aki nem érti a fedőnév koncepcióját? És azt is tudni akarja, hogy a pokolról álmodik-e vajon, mikor az éj közepén felébred és remeg és Cashez imádkozik, aki ott van mellette, de áthidalható-e ez a távolság, mikor a volt angyal már nem képes olvasni a férfi álmaiban. Gondol-e még másra, nőkre, országutakra, démonokra mikor szokatlan módon dühödten szeretkeznek és egymásban oltják ki a fájdalmukat, mikor már a sokadik whiskey-t issza, mikor november másodika közeleg és eltűnik és pár nap múlva visszajön fáradtan, megtörten, de mosolyogva és azt mondja Castielnek, hogy hiányzott neki. Fáj-e neki, mikor Cas bevallja, hogy egyszer újra repülni akar, mint régen, és szeretne mindent helyrehozni. Meddig marad vele? Vele marad-e majd akkor is, ha megtudja, hogy minden referenciát tud már a világon és csak azért nézi meg a Star Wars filmeket, hogy lássa Deant nevetni. Bevallhatja-e neki egyszer is, hogy látta a férfit levél gereblyézés közben, és hogy már azóta szereti, mióta megpillantotta a ragyogó lelkét a pokol legsötétebb mélységében.  
\- De, akartam. Hogy vagy, Dean? – Várt néhány pillanatot a sötétben, de válasz nem érkezett. Dean már halkan szuszogott. Castiel egy alig látható mosollyal egy utolsó csókot lehelt szerelme homlokára, majd becsukta szemeit.


End file.
